1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to compact folding cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The classical folding camera is one in which a lens carrier for an objective lens is translatable along the lens optical axis between a folded storage position retracted in the camera body and a non-folded picture-taking position extended from the camera body. Typically, a lens cover is pivotally connected to the camera body for swinging movement between a covering position in front of the objective lens when the lens carrier is in its folded position and a non-covering position removed from the objective lens when the lens carrier is in its non-folded position. See commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,759,405, issued Aug. 21, 1956, and 4,557,571, issued Dec. 10, 1985, for example.
In a folding camera such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,571, when the lens cover is swung from its non-covering position to its covering position, it pushes the lens carrier inwardly of the camera body to translate the lens carrier from its non-folded position to its folded position. However, since the lens cover is relatively inelastic, it may abrade or scratch the objective lens as it pushes against the lens carrier.